Harry's awakening
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: Harry and The Unknown Girl wake up. Harry finds out who and what she is. The beginning of the week doesn't seem so nice now. Its full of drama already
1. Default Chapter

Harry woke up and looked around. He was in the hospital wing. He didn't remember much. He remembered a girl, and laughing then just pain. He looked around then looked to the bed next to him. There lied the girl who bumped into him. But it was strange, normally they left muggles to muggle people to fix. She must of been a witch or something. But he never saw her before. Just then she woke up and sat up and looked at Harry and her eyes became wide and she back off the couch and fell off. "AH! No! Why am I here.....grandpa is going to kill me. I wasn't even supposed to be at Hogwarts." The girl looked up at Harry and crawled back into her bed. Her hair looked like it was just brushed. Her eyes looked like water like silver. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. What and who was she. "Who are you? I don't want to be mean but what are you?" Harry said in a low voice. The girl looked up at him and pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh. My name is Anika Dumbledore...but you can call me Ani. My friends do, or at least they did. I don't take it offensively when people ask what I am. I'm a veela, you've heard of a veela haven't you?" She smiled and propped up her pillow. Harry laughed and remembered the quidditch game he saw with the veela's. But he didn't feel like he did around the others. "I've heard and seen a veela..but when I saw a veela last. I was.." Harry looked down he didn't want to be mean or anything. "Like you've seen the most beautiful thing in you life? Ya I know people tell me that. But I'm not a mature veela yet. So I can't really saw that I can put a spell on you like that" Anika laughed and then looked around. " Ya...That's what I meant. But I've never met the child version....sorry teen version of a veela. So when do you uh mature?" Harry started to blush and looked around. He felt a little weird talking about all this stuff with someone he just meet. Even though she was very pretty, there original meeting was scary too. Anika looked down " Oh um in a month on my birthday." Ani fiddled with her blankets and looked around. Harry nodded and looked around. Moments later Madame Promfry walked in and saw they were awake and smiled. " I'm so glade you to are awake. Now I want you to stay here Harry for a few minutes more then you can leave. Anika, your grandpa wants to speak with you in his office." Madame Promfry looked at Harry and walked out after Anika. Harry got up and put on his clothes and sat back down. Then he got up and walked to the Gryfindor Common Room. He looked around and spotted Hermione and Ron. He walked over and sighed. " You know that Anika girl. I think Dumbledore is like going to ground her. Horrible luck on her behalf." Harry looked at Ron and laughed. Ron looked at Harry and shook his head. "You scare me sometimes Harry. I'm not sure if that scar of yours is going straight to your head or not. Maybe you lost to much blood and became as dumb as Goyle or Crabbe." Ron laughed and so did Hermione. Harry shook his head chuckling lightly. "I'm not that dumb." Harry looked around and saw everyone looking at him. " There's a rummer going around isn't there?" Harry sighed and looked at everyone and smiled then looked at Hermione and Ron. They shook there heads. Harry sat down. He couldn't believe that every time something happens to me a rummer goes around. Harry heard stomping and looked at the painting to see Anika run into the room crying. She saw Harry and sat down on the couch. Hermione looked at Anika then Harry. " What happened to her? She looks really upset." Hermione looked at Harry and tilted her head a bit. Harry walked over to her and saw beside Anika. " Hey what happened with you and your grandpa? Are you okay?" Harry looked down and then looked at her and noticed her tears were silver tinted. Anika wiped her face and sighed. " I have to stay here now. I'm not aloud to go back home. My grandpa said that I'm not controlled at the other school. So now I have to stay here." Anika looked around and started to cry. Harry hugged her. He knew she would take a long time to get used to this place. But a good thing was that now his trio of friends became a quartet! Harry looked at Hermione and then Ron and then looked back at Anika. He knew what was to come. A week of pain. This was just the beginning of Anika's week of pain. 


	2. Harry and the new problem

Harry woke up after a week of getting caught back up with the other students but he realized over the week a few things about his friends after the hogsmade weekend. Ron first of all was not only was he getting really good at being a keeper he was more than that. He and Hermione were sending owls back and forth all week. Then they would get together after classes and at lunch and other times leaving Harry alone . Harry felt that everything was changing around him so quickly. He looked around the boys dorm and saw that the sun had not risen yet. He sat up and looked around. The biggest shock of the week was finding out that Ron and Hermione were going out without telling him. Now he felt alone. Well no, Harry felt that he lost two friends and things were never going to be the same. Now that they were going out it would be more Ron and Hermione being together than the three of them. Harry took one more look around before getting up and getting dressed and walking down to the Common Room. It was dark but the fire was still burning brightly. He looked around and saw someone in the dark corner. He walked over and saw it was Anika Dumbledore. She had to still go to Hogwarts because of what happened the year before. She had changed a lot over the week because of the reversal potions she had to take so she was full veela again. Now she had blonde silver hair and blue silver eyes. She was a little taller too. 

  


"Hello Anika, what are you doing up so early?" Harry walked over and sat beside her rubbing his eyes a bit.

  


Anika looked at Harry and smiled weakly. She had been there for a week already and didn't have many friends. But that was because she didn't like to talk much.

  


"Hey Harry, I never went to sleep. I couldn't sleep tonight. Hermione was giggling and talking with everyone about Ron"

  


Anika looked down and shook her head and laughed a bit.

  


"I have nothing against Ron but seriously. I need my sleep just as much as everyone else does!"

  


Harry walked over and sat close to her and but his arm around her and let Anika put her head on his shoulder.

  


"Hermione is my best friend Harry. I feel like I'm losing her. But I know I'm not. She will not care as much soon and will hang out with me just as much as Ron" 

  


"Its okay Anika. I feel the same way. The spend a lot of time together. But I think your right. Me and Cho Chang. But it didn't last anyway."

  


Anika looked at Harry and then looked out the window. The sun was finally coming up. She heard someone coming down the stairs and saw it was Ron. She looked at Ron and smiled and waved at him.

  


"Morning Ron! How was your sleep?"

  


Ron yawned and looked at her. He sleep great. Unlike Hermione he didn't talk to everyone about Hermione. He didn't think he needed to.

  


"Hey Anika. I couldn't of sleep better! I had a great sleep. How did you sleep Harry? Anika?"

  


Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. Ron didn't act like him and Hermione were dating but everyone in the school already knew.

  


" I sleep good. It was Anika who didn't sleep at all. Hermione was talking about you all last night again." 

  


Harry looked down at Anika and saw she was sleeping on his shoulder. He picked her up and put her down on the couch. He knew she would only get a few hours of sleep. 

Ron looked at Anika and sighed, he felt sorry for her still. He remembered the day when he first met her. He shook his head and looked at Harry.

  


"She's had it so hard here Harry. I feel so sorry for her. I wish I could do something, I mean someone should do something for her. I don't know what but she needs someone." 

  


Harry nodded his head and looked around the common room. He knew she needed someone but he didn't know what he could do for her. But something needed to be done.

  


_Want to read more? Then send me your reviews and I'll think about writing a second chapter to this._


End file.
